Singer's and Vampire's
by lovestories98
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all go to Mystic falls to visit Elena and everyone. All the pairings. There are up's and downs throughout the story, as there always is. A lot of stuff happens, but in the end they realize the important things. Rated T because I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this as a Vampire Diaries and Austin and Ally crossover.**

**It's the first crossover I have done so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally characters or any Vampire Diaries one's. **

* * *

**Ally's view**

"You guys ready to go tomorrow?" I ask Austin, Trish and Dez. Tomorrow we are all going too visit my cousin, Elena and her friends. I can't wait I visit them every year but I missed last year because the whole thing with being Austin's song writer started so I didn't have time. This year it is going to be even better because Austin, Trish and Dez are coming too!

Me and Elena tell each other thing and she said she had something big to tell me when we all get there. I wonder what it is.

"Of course we are Ally! Don't worry! We will all be here at 10am and then we will get to mystic falls a few hours later." Austin said reassuring me.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow, I still have to pack a few things. Do not be late guys!" I say as they start to walk out.

"We won't" they say in unison.

I really can't wait! We are going to school there as well, normally I would go during holiday's but because I missed last year we are staying for 4 months! So we have to do school, it will be so cool!

* * *

In Mystic Falls

**Elena's View**

"Ok I'm going to tell her as soon as they get here so they can leave if they want and no one gets hurt."

"Are you sure about this Elena?" Damon asked me, I love having him as my boyfriend and at least now Stefan's ok with it as well, it makes things a lot easier.

"Yeah if they stay then it will be safer with them knowing."

"Ok then" he said giving me a hug. He kept his arms around my waist and I kept mine around his neck "What time do they get here?"

"Around one ish tomorrow I think."

"Cool. Well I am going to go get more blood bags, we're nearly out" he says.

"Want me to come?"

"If you want" he said with a wink and smirk.

"I shall then" I say pulling him into a kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the car while still kissing.

In the car

"I can't wait to see Ally and her friends again it's been so long!"

"Yeah I've heard so much about them all I want to meet them now" he says making me laugh.

"You mean you want to meet Trish because you think she sounds funny."

"She get's fired from loads of jobs and is always sarcastic according to you, whats not to like?" He said with a wink and smirk again.

I just laugh.

After we get the blood we go back to his place, where I happen to live now too, and have a snack.

* * *

**The next day**

Sonic Boom

**Ally's View**

Ok so I've packed everything I need, now where are Austin, Trish and Dez.

I look at the time, "well it's only nine fifty, they aren't coming until ten." I say to myself, and at that exact second they walked in.

"Hey Als" Austin said making me jump.

"You're all here early."

"Yep you ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Let's go" Dez says for me.

"Yep" I say as we leave to go to mystic Falls.

**Austin's View**

I get to go to Mystic falls for four months, with Ally! I can't wait, it's going to be great.

"So you going to ask Ally out while we are in Mystic falls?" Dez whispers to me while we are on our way to Mystic Falls.

"No, I don't think she likes me that way buddy" I say with a slighty sad smile.

"You're joking right? You two always flirt! It's clear you like each other."

"Nah she doesn't Dez, and it could mess up the friendship we have if things went wrong."

"You'll see Austin, watch her get jealous while we are in Mystic Falls."

"Right Dez" I say sarcastically.

"What are you two talking about?" Ally said just after Dez and I finished talking.

"Oh nothing" Dez and I say in unison.

"Rigghhttt" her and Trish said together. Then they gave each other the 'that's strange' look.

* * *

In Mystic Falls

**Elena's View**

"Come on Damon! We have to pick them up! We haven't got time to mess about!" I say as he kisses my neck.

"Come on five more minutes."

"Damon."

"Fine" he says while stopping, taking my hand and walking to his car.

"Thank you" I say kissing him.

He smirked and we drove off.

* * *

"Ally!" I shout as I see her and her friends. She hands her stuff to a blonde boy, Austin I think, and runs over to me. When she gets to me we hug.

"Elena! I missed you so much!" She said breaking the hug.

"I've missed you too!" I say as her friends join us. "Hey guys, I'm Elena and this is Damon, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Austin, this is Trish and that's Dez."

"Your boyfriends hot" Trish said.

"Trish!" Ally said while hitting her lightly.

"It's fine, she isn't lying." Damon says. I along with everyone else laugh.

"Let's just get to the house." I say while we are all laughing.

At the house

"This place is amazing" Austin said looking at the house.

"Thanks" Damon said to him. Damon is getting along with everyone which is a good thing.

"Anyway I have something I have too tell you all something! I look across to Damon and pause, he nods and me. "If you want to leave after I tell you it's ok, I'll understand."

They all nod and sit down, Damon came and put his arm around me.

"I'm a vampire." All their jaws drop.

"So am I" Damon says, they all start to relax a bit, why are they ok with all this? I mean it's good thing but I wasn't expecting it.

"Are you all alright?" I ask.

"Yep" they all say in unison.

"Great because there's a few more things you should know."

Damon speaks up telling them the rest, "there are more vampires in this town, there is Caroline, Stefan, he's my brother, not as hot as me, but still my brother" making Ally and Trish laugh. "and there are a few originals a witch called Bonnie and a hybrid called Tyler. Don't worry though, there are humans too, Matt he's part of our little group and he's human so you're not the only ones. Oh and you should know Jeremy, Elena's brother is a Vampire hunter, but he won't kill us so it's all good."

"You're still hot" Trish said making Damon smirk, his ego is getting bigger and bigger.

"How long have you been one Elena? I'm fine with it but how long?" Ally said while Austin put his arm around her.

"A few months I think, not long." She nodded.

"Ok then. So when do we get to meet the other's?" Austin asked.

"Tonight, they are coming over" Damon said. "You're not in any danger don't worry, we all use blood bags."

"Yep! So my turn to ask the questions, how long have you two been going out?" I ask pointing at Austin and Ally, Trish and Dez start to laugh lightly, and Damon gave them a confused look.

"We aren't" Austin said with his arm still around her.

"Really? You carried her bags for her and have your arm around her. I did that for Elena all before she knew I was in love with her." Damon said.

"Nah we're just friends, very close friends." Ally said, the look on Austin's face looked a bit disappointed. They so like each other. I can tell Damon noticed to because he was smirking, yep he'll talk to Austin about it later.

"Hmm ok then." I say. "Well I'll show you all to you're rooms because everyone will be here soon, and Damon will order the pizza." I say then we all get up.

"You are the only girl I will let order me around Elena you're lucky." Damon shouted from behind us.

I turn around and shout "I know, but you love me!" He smirks and picks up the phone.

The next few months are going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think?**

**I know they would have reacted differently to hearing about vampire's and stuff but the story isn't about how they react so it's fine.**

**Any way tell me what you think!**

**Review Please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey so Chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Damon's View**

"You order the pizza?" Elena asked while she walked into the room.

"Yep I got five, that's enough right?"

"Umm yeah Damon that's enough" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist.

"So they took it well." I'll be honest I was expecting a bit more shock, or fear, anything really but they were fine with it. Just fine.

"Yeah I know, odd right? Well I'm just glad that they're staying, you like them?" Sounding just as shocked as me.

"Yep they all seem nice, and Austin and Ally, so like each other.

"Haha I know, we have to get them together."

"Well" I say as we walk to the couch "we have four months and this is Mystic Falls, one of the most romantic places in the world if you ask me."

"Wow cheesey much?" She asked with a little wink, I love when she does that, I do a playful smirk back. "But you are right, four months, and this is Mystic Falls, anything is possible."

"Yep" I say and at that moment in time they walk in the room.

"Hey, sorry we interrupting?" Ally asked.

"Nope" Damon says with a sweet smile.

"Ok, so what time is everyone coming over?" Austin asks standing close to Ally, yep I have got to talk to the boy.

"About and hour" Elena says to them, "are there any questions you want to ask about umm, us?"

They all walk over and take a seat, then look at each other.

Trish speaks first "so how old are you Damon?"

I love this question, I always get complimented, "hundred and seventy, give or take."

"So very very old." I gave her a confused and shocked look, "Don't worry you're still hot." She said with a slight smirk.

"More like it." I like this girl.

"How?" Austin asked, "I mean how did you become one?"

"Oh my story is a long long story, but to save you from all the flashbacks and rubbish I'll give you the basic. Kathrine, Elena's doppelganger turn me." I say, I think that only creates more questions...

"A doppel-"

"A doppelganger Austin, someone who looks exactly the same from the same blood line...really you should know this stuff." Dez said, I almost forgot he was here, opps.

"What he said" I say with a awkward smile.

"Yeah I went off a bridge, another long story." Elena said, I still can not believe that Stefan let her die. Get over it Damon, now you can always be together.

"And what's an original?" Austin asked again, this guy is just full of questions.

"The first vampire's, yeah again long story. See nothing ever simple in this place." I say again with a smirk.

"Ally, you got any?" Elena asked sweetly, I still can't believe how well they have taken it.

"Nope" she said with a smile.

"Okay then, well everyone sshould be here in about-"

"Three, two, one." Then Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy walk into the room.

"Hey" they all say in unison.

"Hey guys" Elena says to them all, then she starts the introductions. "Ok so this is Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez. And then this is, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy." They all wave to each other and say all the 'nice too meet you' stuff then the pizza comes and Stefan goes to the door to get it.

Austin then speaks up, "So Caroline is a vampire, Matt, human, Tyler, hybrid, Stefan, vampire, Bonnie, witch and Jeremy, vampire hunter?" We all just nod. "Okay then" Austin says sounding completely cool about the whole thing.

"Did you get enough pizza Damon?" Stefan asked walking back into the room.

"Oh shut up! I'm a hungry boy!" I say taking the pizza from his hands.

"Pizza for all!" Elena shouts, so we all start laughing and take a slice.

For the rest of the night things go well, everyone kind of has their own little conversations.

"Having fun?" Elena asks walking up behind me a few seconds after Dez walked away. Man that boy is odd.

"Yep, did you see the look Ally gave Bonnie as she and Austin were talking?"

She nodded "we have to get them together. You take Austin I take Ally?"

"Elena we have four months, have a little fun tonight, ok?"

"Yep ok."

Then we both go join other conversations.

**Austin's View**

They all seem cool, Vampire, witches, originals, who would have thought it? It has been an eventful day to say the least.

"So you're the only human out of all these right?" I ask Matt.

"Yep, you get use to it. They always protect you which is a good thing."

"So Ally's safe here right?"

"Yeah, you all are" he said with a smile.

"Hey I'm Stefan. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Austin." I say.

"You're staying here right?" I nod.

"You live here too don't you? I mean you're Damon's brother." I asked.

"Yeah I was out sorting some stuff today though, otherwise I would have been here when you all came." He answered.

"Cool."

* * *

Everyone else got tired really early, well everyone apart from Ally, Trish, Dez and I. We're just use to staying up for ever trying to finish a new song. Though you would think that vampire's and hybrids would be good at staying up late, myth I guess.

"So we're off too bed, you guys are welcome too stay over and you can all stay up if you like." Damon said putting his hand around Elena's waist.

"Yeah I'll take you up on that offer thanks. The normal room?" Caroline said.

"Yep, you guys can all stay in your normal rooms, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez are using two of the other ones so it's fine. Night guys" Elena said with a smile and everyone headed up too their rooms apart from Matt, Caroline, Ally, Dez, Trish and I.

"So you guys staying up?" Trish asked Caroline and Matt.

"Yeah" they say in unison.

"This might sound odd but Caroline can I ask you something about vampire's and all that stuff?" Ally asked Caroline.

"Yeah course, go ahead."

"What can you do? Like run fast, you know that type of stuff."

"We can run fast, hear from long distances, compel people to do as we say." Caroline said with a soft smile, "But we arn't going to use any of our powers on you, don't worry, we want too protect you, nothing else."

"Thank you" Ally said in reply, she seemed a bit more comfortable after that.

"No problem, you can trust us" she said with a sweet smile "Well I'm off to bed, I'm more tierd than I thought. Night guys" she waved and walked up to her room.

"Ok, she should be far enough away." Matt said.

We all looked at each other then back to him, "far enough away for what?" I ask.

"For me to give you this." He said handing us each a bottle of water.

"Too give us water?" I ask in a confused tone.

"It's got vervain in. It makes vampire's ill and stops them from compelling you."

"But they said they wouldn't do anything like that too us" Trish said trying to defend them.

"They won't but the originals that's a different story. These guy's will protect you as much as they can but, thing can go wrong and all of you having vervain in your system will stop you from being hurt." Matt said, defending himself.

"Then if it's too protect us why can't they know?" Ally asked pointing up stairs.

"Because the originals can compel them and if they knew then it could come out if they get compelled about it, putting them in danger and then you. It's easier this way, everyone is safe."

"Guy's he's right, this way we are safe, and they are safe." They all nod in agreement with me. "So what we only drink this?"

Matt let out a slight laugh before saying "nah just drink a bit each day, if you run out just ask more for more I have plenty." He paused as we all nodded including Dez.

Matt looked right at Dez and said "do not let them drink it, it will hurt them." Dez nodded as if he were saying 'duh'. We all laughed a bit and then decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Ally's View**

I have been laying here for hour's just thinking. Elena is a vampire. Why didn't she tell me when it happened? Though I surpose it's not the type of thing you can call someone up to tell them.

I mean, what would you say? 'Hey I know we haven't talked in a while but just wanted to let you know I'm a vampire. I hope that's ok, see you soon'?

I might as well give up on trying to sleep. Even my favorite pj's aren't helping. I love these pj's! Austin got them for me just after I said we were going to come here. They are really nice. The top is purple and has 'Sweet Dreams' written on it in white with a light layer of glitter on, which is hardly noticeable but can be seen when the light hits it. Then the shorts are purple and red checkered, and have a small red bow on the top.

I'm going to go get some water, maybe it will help me sleep, or at least give me something to do.

As I go down stairs I notice that the light in the kitchen is on. I guess someone else is up. It's probably Austin, he hate trying to sleep in new places.

"Austin?" I ask quietly as I walk into the kitchen.

"Expecting someone else I see?" Damon say's.

"He normally can't get to sleep in a new place quickly." I walk to the fridge to get some juice, water is too boring I decided. I get out a glass and put it on the counter. Then I see Damon is drinking from a blood bag.

"Oh sorry" he said sounding sorry, which is strange considering what Caroline told me about what he use too be like, but she did say knowing Elena more changed him so he's fine now. "I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable." He continued.

"No, no, It's fine really. Just not something I'm use too." We both let out a short lived light laugh.

"So you can't sleep?" Damon asked as I sat down on a stool opposite him.

"Nope. I'm guessing you can't either?"

"Nah, I can't most nights. You get use to it."

"You love her right?" I ask him, I know it's clear he does but I need to make sure.

"I have since I first saw her Ally, don't worry. Mine and her's story has over come a lot and is still here to tell the tale."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I wasn't her first choice she was with Stefan before me. We shared a few moments here and there and then we got to this point." He paused. "I take it Caroline told you what I use to be like?"

"Yeah, she also said you've changed." I say while nodding.

"Listen Ally, I went through a lot of rubbish that got me to that point. I turn the switch on my emotions, I had none, I felt nothing. Then I saw Elena, and my emotions came back, even if it didn't seem like it at first. Every time I saw her, every time I learnt something new about her the emotions came more. It didn't take long for me to realize I love her. The thing was she was with my brother. Everyone around her seems to think I was always trying to hurt Stefan, that everything I did was because of Stefan. It wasn't, I do love her but none of them would except it. I even told her once, then I told her to forget it, then she remembered when she turned. Everyone thought Stefan was better for her than I am. Most of the time I wonder if they are right." He paused. "But tell me something Ally."

I nodded.

"Would you go for the safe option, the one that would always be fine, wouldn't ruin a thing. Or, the more dangerous one? The one where there's a risk, a chance it could ruin everything, but that makes it more exciting. By knowing everything could fall a part at any second it makes you live it for the moment. So tell me, Would you go with the safe option or the more risky one?"

For me the safe one would be Dallas nothing would be ruined if it went wrong, the risky one, that's Austin, there's that chance it could ruin everything, but there's a chance it could be worth it.

I nodded and smiled slightly, after taking a sip of juice I looked to him and said "risky."

He smirked and nodded "because it would be worth it?"

I nodded.

"I do love her Ally, I'm not going to hurt her, I would hurt my self first." He looked at me, "If you don't mind me asking, the risky one, is that Austin?"

I look up at him trying to stop my jaw from dropping. "Uh."

"I'm not going to tell any one Ally, you can trust me." He said with a soft smile, he really is a good guy, I guess people just don't always want to see it.

"Yeah, Austin is the more risky one." I say, I trust Damon, he keeps a lot to himself, a bit like me I guess.

"Thought so. Remember Ally, sometimes the risk is worth it." He paused for a moment, "I'm going to go to bed, night Ally, hope you get to sleep" he gave me another soft smile, put his blood bag in the bin and walked out of the kitchen and up stairs.

He's right, a risk can be worth it, but a risk is also risky.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so just going to say this now, there will NOT be a Ally and Damon thing they are JUST friends.**

**So what do you think?**

**Please Review guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally or Vampire Diaries characters.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Austin's View**

Wow. Considering I normally can't get to sleep in new places for ages I got to sleep quickly last night. A good sleep too.

"Morning Dez" I say noticing he is up too.

"Evening" he said. Another Dez moment I see.

"Right...well I'm going to go get food." He nodded and I put a top on. I only sleep in pj bottoms but I think for the first morning here I shouldn't walk around topless.

When I get down stairs I can hear Ally's voice coming from the kitchen along with other people. I just love the sound of her voice, it's so, perfect.

"Morning guys" I say to everyone. That includes, Ally, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, and Tyler.

"Morning." They say back.

"Where are the others?" I ask getting a drink, and taking a seat by Ally. She smiles at me and moves closer, we always sit really close, it's just what we are use to on the piano bench.

I notice Damon and Elena look at each other when they saw what she did.

"So we got any plans today?" Caroline asked.

"I don't really know. Any idea's?" Elena said.

"Well at some point we are going to have to have a girl's night!" Caroline said full of excitement.

"Yeah!" Elena said sounding just the same. "How about we do that the night before the dance?" Elena says as Caroline nods.

"Dance?" Ally asked.

"Yep its in a month." Caroline said facing Ally, she sounded really excited again.

"What is it with girls and getting excited about dances?" I just said that out loud didn't I.

The girls just looked at me shocked, apart from Ally.

"Well arn't you going to lightly hit him?" Caroline asked Ally.

"Nope, I'm not a fan of dances" Ally said to them.

"Well we will change that." Elena said as if it were a fact.

"Don't worry Austin you get use to it." Matt said, clearly he and Damon agree with me.

"So who is going out with who here?" I asked, I just want to know.

"Caroline and me" Tyler says, being the first to speak up.

"Then Bonnie and Jeremy. And you know about me and Damon" Elena says smiling at Damon.

I look across at Stefan, he seems a bit hurt, but not completely, that doesn't even make sense Austin! Yeah talking to my self again.

"Then you four, who's going out with who?" Damon asks.

"No-one we're all single" Ally says looking, upset?

"Hmm ok" he says. "So back to plans for today."

"Any idea's? Anyone?" Caroline say's.

We all sit silent.

"Ok so we aren't really the best people for coming up with plans" Caroline says ending the silence.

"That's because every day at some point we end up fighting an original or some other vampire or hybrid or well anything" Stefan says making them all laugh a bit.

"Not every day" Elena said while looking at us, I think she is trying too make us feel safe, we already do though so it's fine.

"Yeah you're right" Damon continues until Tyler interrupts.

"Every other day, even we have too sleep now and again." We all start to laugh and then the others came into the room.

"What we doing today?" Jeremy asks while walking it.

"What no morning?" Elena asks jokingly.

"Morning, what we doing today?" He says again.

"We don't know. We aren't use to being able to do stuff" Stefan says.

"What you mean because we are always fighting people?" Everyone nods.

"IDEA" Tyler says ending the silence again. Everyone started at him. "Well a boy's day and a girls day, I know you said you wanted to have a girls night and stuff but a day is good now too right?" He asks.

"Sounds good" we all say together, why does that always happen?

"Great. So that mean's no contact with each other, no meeting up nothing! Oh and the guys get the house" Tyler says continuing with his plan.

We all hand him our phones and get ready, the girls are going to go over to Caroline's.

* * *

"Bye girls" all of us guys say as the girls start to leave. Ally and I hug then they all leave the house for the day.

As soon as the door closes I turn around to see all the guys staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"We'll talk about it later" Damon says and we all walk to the front room.

* * *

It's been just us guys for ages now. It's been fun, we've played games messed about, normal guy stuff.

I walk out the kitchen to get a drink and I realize that Stefan is getting one too.

"Hey Stefan, can I ask you something?" I want to know what was wrong this morning, is it too soon to ask? I have only known him for a day.

"Sure" he says.

"You and Elena, did you ever go out or something? I saw you look a bit hurt when she smiled at him after she said they were going out?"

"Yeah we did, I'm not hurt by it, at least not anymore" he said smiling genitally.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine" he says as we take a seat in the kitchen. "It's kind of a long story. I always knew she loved Damon as well as me, even more than she loved me, not that I would admit it though. Every person has a choice. Safe option, or risky option. I was the safe one, Damon was the risky one, eventually we all go for the risky one. I guess Elena was my Safety one too, I loved her don't get me wrong, but put of me always loves Kathrine more. She's the risk."

"So you are going to try it with Kathrine?" I ask.

"If I ever find her, yeah."

"Will the risk be worth it?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Hey Austin we need to talk-" Damon said interrupting "Oh sorry, it can wait."

"No,no it's fine, he just wanted to know about Elena and me." Stefan said to him, how is he so ok with this?

"Oh you ok?"

"Yeah, I love Kathrine, you know that."

"I know brother." They give each other a little nod and then turn their attention back to me.

"So I told you about the safe and risky options right?" Stefan says,I nod.

"I'm just going to put this out there" Damon said pausing at the end "your risky one, Ally right?"

* * *

**A/N- Well hope you liked it!**

**I am off for the next two weeks so I am hoping to update a lot!**

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, well I hope people are reading this story but I will continue it anyway so if any one later comes across it it will be complete.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally or Vampire Diaries characters.**

* * *

**Austin's View**

"Uh um" I'm speechless.

"Well...is it?" Stefan says.

I stay silent, trying to stop from looking to shocked.

"I'm going to go with yes from the look on his face" Damon then says.

I let out a loud sigh and bow my head.

"Yeah you aren't very good at hiding it. In fact the only person that can't see it is Ally." Stefan says, my head jolts up.

"You really think she doesn't know?" If she knew it would ruin everything.

"Don't worry she has no clue trust me" Jeremy says walking into the kitchen, followed by the others.

"You know too?" They all nod.

"I did tell you aren't good at hiding it." Stefan points out.

"Right. But Ally doesn't know. How she hasn't noticed is a mystery." Matt says joining the conversation.

"If she found out it would ruin the entire friendship!" I say, it really would, it would get awkward and then everything would fall apart, all because she doesn't like me back.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Tyler says. What is he on about?

"Huh" I say making all the others laugh.

They continue laughing until Tyler stops them.

"Wow boy's stop laughing" he says, "he doesn't know." I don't know what?

"It's amazing they are both oblivious, you should see them back home. You think they are flirting here, even more so at home." Dez joins.

"DEZ."

"You're right they really are, how can't they tell?" Matt asks.

"I don't know" Stefan says. He continues "everyone else can tell but they can't."

"You and Trish never try to get them together?" Damon asked Dez.

"We always thought that at some point they would do it themselves." He answers.

"Hello? I am still here you know!" I interrupt.

"Yes we know. We can't tell him though, it would be wrong." Damon says to the others.

"Yeah" they all say.

"But we could get him to tell her and then it will work it's self out?" Stefan says.

"Oh no, no, no, I am not telling Ally that I like her!" I say to them "no way. Never."

"You have to mate" Matt says.

"So you have told every girl you have ever liked that you liked her?" I ask him, I bet he'll say no.

"I have. There was only Elena and Caroline." How did he have the guts?

"Wait. How many of you here have gone out with Elena?" I swear like three of them have. Matt, Damon and Stefan put their hands up. "Ok..."

"Any way, I did so you will" he said as if it were a fact.

"I can't it will ruin everything. Trust me I would if I thought it wouldn't ruin everything."

"That's why she is the risk" Stefan said. "The reason she is the risk is because there's a chance it could ruin everything."

"But the risk is always worth it." Jeremy says sitting next to me.

"Yep, you enjoy it more because you live it for the moment, don't worry about what could happen." Matt says.

"It makes it a lot more fun." Tyler points out.

"It won't work out."

"Buddy, everyone can tell there is something between you two. GO FOR IT!" He shouted the last bit right in my ear.

"He's right. What have you got to lose?" Damon says.

"Oh I don't know...everything! The friendship, team Austin."

"And what would you have to gain?" He continues.

"Everything" I say in a sigh "the girl, knowing she's mine, everything."

I look up and they all nod.

"Fine" I say, they're right.

"Good, the dance is in a month. You'll go together, weather you have asked her out by then or not." Stefan said.

I nod.

"Okay good. Anyway now that's over, Dez care to tell everyone what's going on between you and Trish?" I ask him knowing all the boys will force it out of him.

"Nothing is going on" he says looking uneasy.

"We know you like her" I point out. It's not the hardest thing to see.

* * *

**Mean While **

**Elena's View **

"Okay, Ally has gone to the toilet." I say.

"Umm yay?" Caroline says, sounding confused.

"We have too talk to her about Austin!" I say, how did they not know that already?

"You mean how they so love each other?" Bonnie says.

"Yep!"

"So they act like they are going out but aren't going out. Like each other, won't tell each other?" Caroline asks.

"Yep. It's a classic." They all nod in agreement and Ally walks back into the room.

"So what were you talking about?" She asks while sitting back down.

"Austin" Bonnie says "isn't he really cute?" She asks before winking at Caroline and I.

"I guess" she answers sound confused.

"So you and him..." Caroline said to Ally.

"Me and him..." we all just looked at her. "No, no there is no me and him. We're just friends."

"Oh please" Caroline said the way she does.

"What?" Ally is so clueless.

"You so like him!" Bonnie says.

"We're just friends!"

"Doesn't mean you don't 'like-like' him!" Caroline says.

"Ally admit it!" I say.

"FINE!" She paused for a minute and a look of satisfaction was across Bonnie's, Caroline's and my faces. "But I can't eve do anything about it."

"Why?" I ask, she seems sad.

"It'll ruin the friendship, I don't want that." She answered honestly.

"But the risk will be worth it" Caroline says, wow this whole town is about risk.

"How'd you know?"

"We've all been there, or watched each other go through it. It's always worth it, you just have to trust it."

"I guess"

"Great so you will go to the dance together!" Caroline says being very happy.

"How do you know he will ask me? I'm not asking him" Ally asks.

"Oh she is so clueless" Bonnie say laughing a bit.

"Yep" both me and Caroline say in unison, both popping the 'p'.

"I'm still here you know!" Ally said.

We all started laughing.

* * *

**A/N- So what'd you think?**

**Like or Hate?**

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!**

**So on with chapter 5**

* * *

_**The Next Day **_

**Austin's View **

Walking into the living room everyone is sitting down talking.

"Morning" I say yawning.

"Morning" everyone says in reply.

"Somebody is tired today" Damon says.

"Yeah, yeah, no thanks to you" I say laughing.

"Oh blame me then!"

"It was you that kept us all up!" Matt joined.

"Meh" Damon says.

"Anyway" Elena said "how was guys night?"

"Uhh Good" all us guys say.

"Anything interesting get said?" She looked around at us all and we were all silent "Damon?"

He looked around at me and the other guys, we all shook our heads slightly.

"Nope." He said "anything with you girls? Elena."

She also looked to the other girls and said "nope."

"Well ok then. Thats all over" me and Ally say in unison.

"So what are we doing today?" Ally asks.

"Sadly getting stuff for school" Caroline said.

"Oh unlucky. I would love to have a conversation about what we all need to get, but I don't need too." Damon said getting up.

"Oh just go eat" Elena said.

"If you say so" Damon said and Elena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ok well we don't really need to get a lot of stuff. Just pens and pencils you know that stuff." Bonnie said.

"Great so shopping day?" Trish asks.

"Yep!"

"Yay!" Trish said while all of the guys including me sigh.

"We can look at CD's as well if you really want Austin" Ally ssaid while walking over to me.

"Cool! I want to go shopping!" I say as she drags me upstaries to go get changed.

* * *

**_Shopping_**

**_Looking at CD's _**

"Guy's we're ganna go look at DVD's" Matt said to me and Ally.

We both nod and Ally said "we'll be there in a bit" with a smile.

Before they all left Stefan nudged me telling me too ask her to the dance.

"So Ally..."

"Yes Austin?"

"This school dance..."

"The school dance..."

"Would you-"

"Austin we found this really- Oh opps. Uh I'll be over uh there" Dez said inturrupting us then running off.

"If the question we will I go with you, then yes Austin I would love too."

"Great" I say smiling.

* * *

**_Later That Night_**

**_At The House_**

"I'm going to go get a drink. Boys do you need anything?" I say tilting my head towards the kitchen trying to get them to come with me so I can talk to them.

"Why just the boys? I'm thirsty too" Ally says getting up.

"No Ally, you uh sit down and I'll bring it too you. Water right?" I ask, I know its right though.

"Did you really have to ask?" She said laughing lightly.

"I just like showing people I know it" I say smiling at her.

"Okay come on boys, lets go get a drink." Damon says making his way out of the room.

"Damon!" Elena says.

"Yeah I know, you want type O blood right?" He asks.

"You know me too well."

"Yep, and you have strange tastes." He says before we all leave the room.

"So Austin why did you want us all out here?" Tyler asks.

"I asked Ally to the dance."

"That's great! So you two are going together!" Jeremy says.

I sit on a stool.

"Why is it you don't look as happy as me about it?" Jeremy asks.

"What if it goes wrong? What if we go as just friends? What if I tell her I like her and she doesn't feel the same way? Then our friendship will be ruined."

"Austin, that isn't going to happen." Stefan says sitting by me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"More like how don't you." I hear Matt say under his breath.

"Huh?" I ask.

"He heard you Matt." Stefan says.

"Opps." He paused. "Okay, look, it is clear to everyone that she likes you too!"

"No it isn't" I say.

"Okay, we are going to have to leave him to get this one on his own." Tyler says before leaving with some drinks for himself and the girls.

Everyone else began to leave too.

"I'm still not getting it!" I say after them.

"Oh, but, you will!" Damon shouts back.

I'm sure I won't.

* * *

**A/N- Ok this was truly a filler chapter. BUT! The next one is when school starts!**

**Hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review Please :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Possibly Deleting This Story

**A/N- Hey, so I'm going to delete this story next week.**

**I know some of you like it, but I've lost all idea's for it.**

**However, if you have idea's for it on how to keep it going or something I will write out your idea's or co-write with you. But I've lost all idea's.**

**So yeah, if you have any idea's let me know, maybe it will help start mine up again, and we could co-write or something? Let me know in a PM, review, or twitter ( lovestories98FF or WestBeach98 )**

**If I do end up deleting it due to no ideas then I'm sorry to all of you who like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7-There Will Be A New Story

**A/N- Okay, sorry to mess you all around and stuff. So here's what's going to happen.**

** .3 and I are go to Co-write a new Vampire Diaries and Austin and Ally crossover, and this one will be deleted.**

**So, I'll leave this story up for a few days so you followers can see this message.**

**PM me, Check my profile, or follow me on Twitter ( lovestories98) to see when the story will be up.**

**So, so, sooo sorry :(**

**Untill the next story bye, bye :(**


	8. New Story Up

**A/N The new story will be up later today, please read, it's called Midnight Maddness, cowritten with nicola. clair. 3. :)**


End file.
